Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such aerial vehicles may carry a payload configured to perform a specific function.
A UAV may be powered by an on-board rechargeable battery. In some instances, a UAV may need to travel a distance that will exceed the available charge on the on-board battery. This may severely limit the range and use of the UAV.